killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Tomas Sevchenko
Sergeant Thomas Sevchenko is second in command of Alpha Squad by rank. He is the main playable character in Killzone 2. Younger and less experienced than the veterans Rico and Natko, he makes up for this by being a superb technical soldier, having distinguished himself in service as courageous, intelligent and highly resourceful. This caught the eye of Colonel Templar, who saw something of himself in Sev and followed his rise through the ranks, until a fatality in Alpha opened up the position of second-in-command to Rico. Born to a solid, respectable family in the northern city of Vekta, Sev enlisted in the army against his parents’ wishes, seeing it as his duty to defend the homeland. His powerful idealism acquired a raw personal edge when members of his own family suffered during the Helghast invasion, an incident which caused Sev to take up arms again and still plagues him with nightmares. Killzone 2 The player controls Sev as the ISA begins their invasion into the capital city of Helghan. Sev and his squad first land at the Corinth River and assist a convoy up to the Korovis Dam. They are then reassigned to assist Captain Narville in pushing their way into Visari Square. Sev goes with Garza to demolish two Arc Towers that have been disrupting landings. Sev then cotinues all the way to Visari Square and manages to secure it with the help of his squad. Finally, he follows a convoy straight onto the Radec Acadmy, only to find the Visari missing. He then is forced to fight an ATAC unit alone, but manages to overcome it. Sev is then reassigned elsewhere when the ISA forces crumble under the might of multiple arc batteries. He and the rest of Alpha Squad then go to an abandoned mine to investigate a hazardous mineral which may be a unique power source for the Helghast. While he and Rico go off to investigate the area, Natko, Garza, and Evelyn Batton stay behind but get captured by Colonel Radec, and are sent off to a refinery. Sev and Rico fight there way onto a train to the same refinery off to rescue them. They fight their way desperately onto the train, which they find out is a transport. Finally making there way to the engineers room, they stop the train at the refinery and begin hunting them down. After Sev encounters and defeats a massive Arc gun trooper, he and Rico encounter Radec, who is interrogating Alpha squad, Rico lunges out at him, but Radec escapes unharmed, not before shooting Garza. Sev manages to get transport out of the refinery, but is unable to save Garza from his gunshot wound. Back on the cruiser he started the game on, Garza's funeral is interupted by a massive counterattack on the cruisers led by Radec. Sev separates from his squad to first fight off higs at the gun deck, and then later on an AA gun shooting down hig transports. The ship suffers terrible damage, and Colonal Templar orders everyone off the ship. As Sev meets back with Rico and Natko, they manage to successfully get off ship. Not before learning that Templar has been killed by Radec, although once on ground in Helghan, they winess the falling cruiser crash into the petrusite grid, giving the ISA an opportunity to invade. Alpha squad continue through the crash site to Narville, who is planning a final assault on the palace. Sev gets by inside an exoskeleton, while Natko and Rico continue in a buggy. Once they find Narville, Radec blows the city to pieces using the Red Dust bomb he uncovered the codes to on the cruiser. The explosion was far away enough that Alpha squad survives, and they use the opportunity to fight into the palace. After a long hard fight, Rico and Sev engage in a battle against Radec, whom they manage to weaken, and then he commits suicide. Finally reaching Visari, Sev and Rico listen as he explains there efforts are useless, and out of anger Rico kills him. They then witness a horde of Helghast troops closing in on the palace, leaving Sev and the remaining troops stuck at the palace attempting to get reinforcments. Killzone 3 Sev has been confirmed to be the main playable character once again. Ref. http://www.killzone.com/kz/characters.psml category:Characters category:Killzone 2